The Kidnapping
by RunningfromDarkness
Summary: 10 years have passed, and Jace and Clary are married with 2 kids.  It looks like it'll be a happily ever after, but they soon realize those endings only happen in fairytales...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! The story takes place 10 years after the end of COG, with Clary and Jace married, and running the Institute.**

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Jace swung his 5-year-old daughter up into his arms. Maddy burst into giggles, her red hair flying everywhere. "Jace. You're home." Clary entered the kitchen, a baby in her arms. "And how's our little shadowhunter?" Jace asked, setting Maddy down. "Oh no. You aren't turning him into one quite yet. I'd like to keep my little baby sweet and innocent for a little longer. Unlike his father."

Jace looked shocked. "What? I'm not innocent just because I'm a Shadowhunter?" Clary scoffed. "You aren't innocent cuz you're Jace Lightwood." He laughed, and took Gale from Clary's arms. Gale cooed happily, his arms and legs swinging everywhere. "I think he likes me better." Jace commented. "He better not. I'm the one that carried him for 9 months." Clary replied, stirring something on the stove. "What's that?"

"Soup. Isabelle's recipe." Jace stopped dead in his tracks. Clary burst out laughing at his expression. "You should see your face. No, I'm just teasing. It's Maryse's. Maddy, go on and play. Let Daddy and I have some us time." Maddy made a gross face. "Also known as kissing." Clary smiled playfully, and shooed her out of the kitchen. "I'll put Gale down for his nap, then you can tell me all about your day." She said.

"Sounds good love." Clary took Gale from Jace's arms, then disappeared out of the room. Jace leaned back against the kitchen table._ I'm the luckiest man in the world._ He thought. A perfect wife, and two adorable kids. So much had happened in the last 10 years. He remembered the day he had asked Clary to marry him.

_They were sitting in Central Park at the favorite spot under the oak tree. The sun was setting, the day cool but pleasant. Jace had been lying on the ground, Clary's head resting lightly on his chest. A few other people were milling around, but_ _besides them, but the park was empty. Clary had looked up at him, her eyes shining. _

"_I love you Jace." She murmured. _

"_I love you too Clary." Jace had replied, stroking her hair. "And I always will." She had smiled, and snuggled up against him. _

_Jace had finally got tired of waiting. It was now or never. He had sat up, causing Clary to sit up as well. "What are you sitting up for?" She grumbled, not happy he ended the special moment. _

"_Clary, look at me." Something in his voice made her turn around, her eyes soft and loving. "Yes Jace?" Jace took her hands in his, his golden eyes staring deep into hers. "Clary, will you marry me?" She had seemed slightly surprised by the question, but then her face filled with a complete loving expression. "Oh Jace. Of course I will." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around him. Jace had seemed taken aback. "Really?"_

"_What a silly question." Clary kissed him, her arms around his neck. He pulled her into his lap, kissing her back. They had stayed like that for a while, knowing that the quietness and peacefulness of the moment would end as soon as they got back to the Institute._

_And it had. Isabelle had been estatic, jumping on Jace and Clary to hug them. Magnus and Alec had been there, and both looked happy for them. Even Maryse seemed excited, though she hadn't looked the slightest bit happy since Robert had moved out a few months before. The following weeks had been filled with preparations, and it seemed like Jace and Clary hadn't stopped smiling the whole time. Luke and Jocelyn had been thrilled too, and helped with the planning. It had been such a happy time._

Jace was suddenly startled out of his daydreaming as he realized Clary was not yet back. And it had been a few minutes. Curious, he ran to Gale's room, and stopped. Gale was sleeping soundly in his crib, but Clary wasn't in the room. And on the floor was her stele. He picked it up, dread filling him. "Clary?" He called out. There was no answer. Jace forced himself to calm down. She had probably just remembered something she needed to do, and had accidently just dropped her stele. That was all. So he walked through the halls of the Institute, calling out her name.

The Institute seemed much too silent now that Izzy, Alec, and Maryse were gone. Alec had moved in with Magnus, and was now immortal after Magnus and him decided they didn't want to lose each other. He said it had been a hard decision, but one he didn't regret. And Magnus could always reverse the spell should Alec ever decide he had lived long enough. Maryse had died a couple of years ago, and Izzy had moved out when she had married a handsome and kind, young Shadowhunter. Things hadn't worked out with Simon, but Izzy was happy, even though they hadn't.

Again, and again, Jace called Clary's name, and still got no response. He was beginning to panic. Surely she would have heard him by now? "Clary!" He yelled, and began running. Maddie left her room to ask what was the matter, but Jace just snapped at her to go back to playing. Startled, she ran back to the comfort of her bedroom. "Clary!" He yelled again, sounding desperate. He ran back to Gale's room, and saw something he hadn't noticed before. A note was taped to Gale's crib.

_I've got her now Jace. Silly boy. Though you would have her forever, didn't you?_

Dread filled him. "No…Clary…" He whispered. He yanked out his phone, and dialed Jocelyn. "Jocelyn, please tell me Clary's with you."

"No, I thought she was at the Institute, why?" Every last hope of Clary not being taken disappeared.

"She's gone Jocelyn." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know. She went to put Gale down for his nap, and when I came to look for here, there was a note taped to the bed saying they had her now." Jocelyn took a sharp intake of breath.

"Luke and I will be right there." She said, hanging up. Jace dialed Alec and Magnus next. Magnus answered the phone, sounding irritated. "You better have a good reason for disturbing us."

"Clary's gone. Someone's taken her."

"We're on our way." Magnus said immediately, and Jace heard him yell at Alec. Izzy was last on his list.  
>"Jace Lightwood, I'm in the middle of a huge shopping spree! You have 2 seconds to tell me why you're calling, or I'm hanging up!"<p>

"Is Clary disappearing a good enough reason to get you to portal here?" Izzy gasped. "She's disappeared? How?"

"Someone's taken her."

"I'll be there in 10." Izzy hung up, and Jace slumped against the wall, clueless as to what to do. Maddy nervously wandered in, looking worried. "Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know honey. I don't know." Jace whispered, pulling her into his arms. They sat like that until Luke and Jocelyn arrived. "Jace, we'll find her." Luke said, seeing the lost look on Jace's face.

"I just don't know where to start. It's like she disappeared into thin air. One minute she's here, the next…gone."

"Magnus will know what to do." Jocelyn said, picking up a squirming Gale from his crib. Maddy jumped from Jace's arms, and ran to Luke, tears evident in her eyes. "Where's Mommy?" She asked again. "She's on a little trip Maddy." Luke replied, hiding his worried expression to look at her fondly.

"A trip?"

"Yes, but she'll be back soon." Luke said. Maddy looked uncertain, but finally nodded. "Now why don't you go play? I'll come in later." Maddy nodded, and ran off.

"Thanks Luke." Jace murmured, and Luke nodded.

Magnus and Alec walked into the room, and surveyed the scene. Jace leapt up, and handed Magnus the note. "Can you track her?"

"I can try." Magnus replied, and picked up Clary's stele. He bent over it for several minutes, Izzy walking in while he was. Finally, he sat back up and shook his head. "Whoever has her has blocked any way to track them."

"What can we do then?" Jace's voice nearly cracked.

"Wait till morning. It's getting late, and there's nothing we can do till then." Magnus said.

"Wait till morning? You're insane if you think I can wait till then!"

"Jace calm down." Alec walked over, placing a hand on Jace's shoulder. "But he is right Magnus. The longer we wait, the less chance we have of finding Clary." Magnus sighed. "I had hoped to get a nice rest tonight, but that obviously won't be possible. Alright, everyone go to the study."

"Jace, I'll give Maddy dinner, play with her a little while, and get her to bed." Luke offered. Jace looked relieved. "Thanks Luke." Jocelyn exchanged a look with her husband, who gave a slight nod of his head.

"As much as I want to be out looking for my daughter, we do have Maddy and Gale to think of. You, Izzy, Magnus and Alec can manage without us. Luke and I will take care of the kids, as well as keep an eye on things, and do anything else we can do from the Institute." Jocelyn said.

"Are you sure Jocelyn?" Jace asked.

"Of course. Clary would want her son and daughter well taken care of. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Jocelyn, Luke." Jace said, looking grateful. "You're very welcome Jace." Luke said.

"Can we please get to the study, today?" Magnus said irritably. Everyone quickly nodded, and left the room.

**So, what do you think? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Please review! I love hearing what worked, what didn't work, what was good, what was bad, that sort of thing. I like all reviews, but the ones I like best are the ones that really critique my story. I'm more than happy to read reviews, such as "Great job, love the story," but I really like the ones that tell me what I did well, what I didn't do well, etc. I respond to each review, and those who do review, get a spoiler for the next chapter! I should have the next chapter up in a couple days. I haven't heard from my beta reader in a while, so it probably won't be beta read, which means you'll most likely get it faster. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know, I know. It's been ages since I updated this. The reason is I got hooked on hunger games fanfics, and lost my inspiration for this one. Beyond this chapter, I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Anyway, enjoy!**

Magnus took a seat at the desk, a chair no one dared try to take from him. Everyone else sat in chairs and sofas around the desk. "Now, I went over the note while you were all chatting, and unfortunately, found nothing on it." Magnus started to continue, but Jace's phone rang. Answering it, Jace's eyes widened, and he silently hit the speaker button and set it on the desk.

"If you want Clary back alive, you'd be wise to not look for her. I have no wish in killing her, I only want to use her for a little while. Her powers could be great use to me. And if you have Magnus track this, Clary may very well suffer for it. Clary, say hello to your husband." The voice stopped speaking, and Clary's voice came on the line.

"Jace, Jace? Are you there?"

"I'm here Clary, where are you?"

"I don't know. Help me Jace, please help me." The line went dead. "No!" Jace grabbed the phone, but the person had already hung up. He looked over at Magnus, who sighed. "You heard him Jace. I can't track him or he'll hurt Clary."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know Jace. I don't know." Jace cursed, and in one fell swoop, grabbed a book off the desk, and hurled it at the wall. No one said anything, knowing Jace was angry and upset. Magnus glanced at Alec, subtly telling him to get Jace out of the room. Alec gave just a barely noticeable nod of his head.

"Go to the training room Jace. Let off some steam." Alec said.

"Train? Train? Clary's been kidnapped, and you expect me to train?"

"There's nothing you can do right now. And you won't do any good just sitting here." Jace cursed again, and stormed from the room. Alec turned to Magnus.

"What can you do?"

"See if I can track him without him knowing it."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, but very, very difficult. One wrong move, and the whole thing's finished."

"That's why you wanted Jace out of the room." Magnus nodded. "Jace will only be a distraction. He's incredibly upset, and he has a right to be, but that can make him reckless. I can't have him around when I'm trying to do this."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, but thank you Alec."

"I'll go train with Jace then. Give him something to fight against." Alec slipped out of the room. "The rest of you, get comfortable. This could take a while." Picking up Jace's phone, he began reciting spells, and soon, blue sparks were flying. Isabelle, and Jocelyn sat there silently, watching him.

Suddenly, he paled, and dropped the phone. Isabelle leapt to her feet. "What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Everything was going fine till I just lost it." Magnus said. The phone rang, and Magnus nervously hit answered it.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for Magnus. But you're not smart enough to track me without me knowing it. Ah well. Guess I'll just have to pay Clary a little visit."

Jace burst into the room, startling everyone. "Jace?" Magnus exclaimed.

"I knew you were going to do something. I'm not as dumb as you think I am Magnus!" Jace spat.

"Well, well. Looks like our little shadowhunter is mad." The voice continued. "But as I was saying…" Clary's scream erupted through the phone, and Jace's face went as white as a sheet. "You'll pay for that you little ****!" He cursed, his face turning red with rage.

The man only laughed, and the line went dead. Jace was infuriated. He lunged at Magnus, his hands closing around his throat. Magnus' eyes went wide, and Jace squeezed even harder.

"Jace!" Alec yanked him off, his eyes flashing. Magnus straightened back up, coughing a little as his throat recovered. With a swift blow, Alec knocked Jace upside the head.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Alec yelled, holding Jace by the collar.

"Clary's injured because he tried to do something he wasn't capable of doing!" Jace screamed, swinging a punch at Alec. Alec dunked, and dragged him towards the door.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Not until you calm down! I know you're upset, but you had no right to attack Magnus! He's trying to help Jace!"

"By doing something stupid?"

"By doing something that will help find Clary."

"It didn't work!"

"No, but at least now we have some idea of what we're dealing with."

"Yeah, at Clary's expense!"

"She's not dead Jace!"

"She could be killed at any minute! And besides, there are worse things than death."

"Jace-" But whatever Alec was going to say was lost to the sound of child's high pitched scream. Maddy. Jace was up and out the door before anyone could react.

He tore down the hall, throwing the door open to Maddy's room.

"Maddy?" Jace shouted, but the room was empty. Taped to Maddy's bed was note. Panic rising up in him, Jace grabbed it.

_Two down. One to go._

Alec burst into the room, followed by Magnus, Isabelle, Luke and Jocelyn.

"Jace?" Alec asked, worry in his eyes.

"She's gone." Jace said softly, the note falling from his hand.

"Oh Jace." Alec picked it up, read it, and passed it to Magnus.

Alec started to say something, but Jace cut him off, his eyes wide. "One to go. Gale!" He sprinted from the room, nearly flying to Gale's room. Gale was fast asleep in his crib, and Jace quickly picked him up, hugging the small body to his chest. Everyone else soon hurried into the room, relief flooding their eyes as they saw Gale in Jace's arms.

"He doesn't get left alone. Understand?" Jace said firmly, glancing around, seeing everyone nodding their heads.

"Here Jace." Jocelyn gently took the sleeping Gale from Jace's arms.

**I have a little bit of bad news. I'm not going to be continuing this story right away. I just have no idea where I want to go with it. If you have any ideas, I'm open. Because my muse for this one is staying in a closet, and refuses to come out. Lately, I can just only seem to think about Katniss, Gale, and Peeta. Probably because of the excitement over the movie. I WILL be continuing this, just not immediatly. It could be as long as a month before I get back to it. I have HG story I'm writing, and I really want to finish it, or at least get a bit farther before I write more of this one. Very sorry about it, I just have no idea where I should take this. So ideas will be much appreciated. I'll get back to this as soon as possible. **

**-dolphinreader**


End file.
